kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-152
Summary Still inside an illusion of the past, Yuta rests his head on Jatayu's lap and tells her he had a long dream where many things happened, but he needed to run away from something scary that he is unable to remember. She asks if he is forgetting something on purpose. He is confused and asks "Jatayu" what she means by that. She then tells him stop calling her that name since she is not Jatayu. She accuses him of devouring both herself and her name, and suddenly appears with a bloody, gaping wound on her neck and head. Yuta is shocked, and jumps away. She accuses him of making himself forget this unpleasant memory and living a carefree life. Yuta, shaken up, falls to his knees and bows to her, repeating over and over that he is sorry and he was wrong. The girl leans over to touch his head, telling him to stop crying because he is making her look like the villain even though she was the one who suffered. She then grabs his hair and pulls up his face. She accuses him of pretending to be her friend when he only saw her as food. Yuta sputters that this is not true, that he did not want to, and that it was unintentional. She yells at him to shut up and stop making excuses. She does not want his apologies because then the past 300 years would be in vain. All she wants is an immensely satisfying ending to all those years, and for that, he must be the villain. As the massive transcendental attack blasts around the protected cities, crowds marvel at the light show, feeling complacent under the barriers. An announcement tells the crowd to find shelter in the nearest magic academy or temple, but many people are too fascinated by the view to listen. Natasha, observing the scene, says that these people need some actual suffering, like in Atera and Kalibloom, as a wake-up call. Erin tells her to keep it down or her comments will end up in the papers again. Lilia also seems frustrated with the crowd's lack of cooperation. Asha is wearing her Hunter's Eyes as she watches the spectacle outside. Lorraine tells her to keep a low profile and to blend in with the other magicians. She also suggests that if Asha is heroic during the attack then she will be forgiven by the public, and saving high-ranking magicians would put votes in her favor at her next trial. Asha thanks her, then tells her that she should reconcile with Saha, or at least pretend to. Lorraine is convinced that Asha is a good person who is simply misunderstood. Asha tells her to stay safe until they meet again. At Sky Tower, Saha quickly wipes away his tears as a trio of magicians report on their search of the sky using hoti surya. They were unable to find anything in sura form, but one caught a glimpse of only a wing tip of something moving very fast. Saha reports that the sura using the transcendental is too high above the cities to see, and the turrets are attacking a different sura from the Garuda clan, likely the one who caused the red sky incidents, who is fast enough to avoid the attacks. When one magician marvels that a sura using Hiding could be so fast, Saha tells her no, another sura is riding it and is probably the one cloaking them, and both are drawing the turrets away from the sura above. One of the magicians suggests informing Agni, but Saha says that if Agni goes that far up, it would weaken the barrier. And the problem of sending Mr. Kasak is that the sura using Hiding would use its transcendentals against him. After a brief pause, Saha tells the magicians to inform Laila to use her last resort, and tell her that he is sorry he could not be of more help. Kasak realizes that Yuta is no longer in the city and wonders if something happened to him. Agni tells him to stay in the city and hold off fighting until Yuta begins to block transcendentals. He then summons the Sword of Hellfire and tells Kasak that he is going to go find Yuta. Currygom's comment For those who don't remember who Laila is - Laila wears a green monster mask. Afterword * (thumbnail - Yuta in fake Jatayu's lap): Which of the two would be the first one to suggest this pose? * (barriers holding up): Samphati may look overpowered (cheat level) but she failed to crack Agni's barrier... * (Saha and the 3 magicians): This trio of female magicians look like extras, but one of them has a supporting role and will appear properly later. Which one that will be is a secret. * (Kasak and Agni): We've seen Kasak's wings before, but this would be the first time we've seen him flying in human form, right? 2-152 jatayu's fate.png|reveals her fate 2-152 begging for forgiveness.png|begs for forgiveness 2-152 cloaked sura.png|flies very high 2-152 agni.png|summons his sword Notes * It is likely that Saha's tears are the result of eyestrain from using hoti surya. * We can infer from this episode that Maruna is the one dodging the turrets, with Hura riding on his back and cloaking them both. Show/Hide Spoiler This is confirmed in the next episode. * Laila's "last resort" was first mentioned in Ep.2-112. 5th-stage rakshasas, nastikas, 5th-Zen gods One of my most frequently-asked questions is about power balance, and I've seen many of you argue about this in the comments section... Let me give you the definitive answer. * All 5th-stage rakshasas are like nastikas. (No) * All 5th-stage rakshasas are like 5th-Zen gods but without priests who can summon them. (No x 222) * All nastikas are stronger than 5th-Zen gods. (No x 3333) * All 5th-Zen gods are weaker than nastikas. (No x 44444) * The lowest-level nastika is stronger than the most powerful god. (No x 555555) I think there are some things that haven't been officially stated as canon but are accepted as canon, but still, none of them are canonical background information. I'll give you a simple example. From the Hiatus episode after Episode 2-100: (Brahma's Divine Punishment panes from the Hiatus episode) Brahma here is a 5th-Zen god. There is canon background information which stated that there are natural gods who are stronger than primeval gods... There are more examples, but it's no fun if I explain too much, so I'll leave it all up to you... So even if someone is a nastika, it doesn't mean that they're invincible. (A nastika is just a nastika!) I'm aware that there is a lot of story information out there that is not canon. Everything that is canon comes only from the Kubera'' webtoon, Currygom's blog, and the background information from the printed version of ''Kubera, which are all written by the author. Don't believe a "fact" if it sounds dodgy, and ask for an actual reference from the main story. Addendum: Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about this, but I think it would be more problematic if I didn't... "Most nastikas are weaker than 5th-Zen gods", or "all primeval gods are weaker than all natural gods"—This is how some of you understood me... T_T No. The example I gave you is an uncommon case, not a normal one. First of all, nastikas are normally stronger than gods. You wouldn't think that anything is wrong if someone told you that men are stronger than women~ or adults are stronger than children~, right? But isn't it wrong to say that the weakest man in the world is stronger than the strongest woman in the world~ or the weakest adult in the world is stronger than the strongest child in the world~? It's the same thing. Nastikas as a race are stronger than gods, but it doesn't mean that the weakest nastika is stronger than the strongest god in the universe... I was trying to say that it's wrong to assume that, not that nastikas aren't stronger than gods. T_T T_T It makes sense that nastikas as a race are stronger than gods. But between the lowest-level nastika and the strongest god (5th-Zen), you can't say that the nastika is going to win every time. And when you consider attributes and the environment, even nastikas who aren't the lowest-level could be defeated by a god. (This doesn't relate to the main story of Kubera, so I'm going to give this example: Varuna killed a dragon nastika by herself.) Disregarding attributes and excluding special skills such as Visnu's time manipulation (which has an actual skill name, but I'm just going to conveniently call it time manipulation...), normally the power level is lowest-level nastika = strongest god (5th-Zen). Of course, this is only when the amount of power unleashed during the fight is not enough to affect the existence of the universe. If the universe is destroyed, only the primeval gods will survive, so if you use enough power to destroy the universe, no matter who used that power, the ones who end up winning are the primeval gods... ''Kubera'' character merchandise (Note: She's no longer taking suggestions in her blog comments.) Please write what kinds of Kubera character merchandise you'd be interested in buying. Don't be like "I'm going to make a suggestion for something I'm not even going to buy, even if it's really offered lol"... Hehehe. Please suggest merchandise that you would actually use!! You can add specific details such as wanting so-and-so item with a certain image. (sticker - Moon thumbs up) References